Stuck in a Relationship
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Sequel to "Stuck in a Hole". Let's see what happens after the events of the first story, Sam & Freddie have changed since the beginning of their new relationship ... and they are not the only ones to have changed. Rated M for several reasons (like mind manipulation & dom/sub).
1. New life

**A/N: I put it in the "Victorious" section as the "S &C" events did not happen, and Sam is in the background. I know I've put Jade/Beck into a relationship, but there will be a little Jade/Tori moment in one chapter.**

 **This sequel happens 2 years later, with the young couple living now in california in a joyous little family life. For Freddie, things have evolved well for him, he is happy by having managed to manipulate Sam ... but he begins to be bored of his happy life.**

 **Luckily for him, he knows how to take pleasure ...**

 **...**

 **01 - New life**

 **Lakewood Village, Long Beach (CA)  
** **Benson Apartment, Autumn 2015**

Leaning against the counter in the kitchen, Freddie Benson quietly drinks his coffee with milk while reading the newspaper.

He made a lot of way to get here, it's only been a few years that he lived in California for his studies at UCLA, that and get out of the skirts of his authoritarian mother. Finally, him and his sweet fiancee 21-year-old Sam Puckett, now live in Long Beach, with their two-year-old son Maxwell 'Max' Benson.

He raises his head and smiles as he sees Sam feeding their son and talking to him baby at the same time, it is priceless.

It's been almost 3 years that they lived together and Freddie saw his future wife gradually changed over time and he knows the reasons. He ended up telling her the truth when he took advantage of her when she was stuck in this hole, and this admission had consequences on Sam's psyche: she lives a little in her own ideal world. This is exactly how he wanted her, so docile, loving and completely devoted to her lover. Of course, before telling her the truth, he made sure to have her under his control, leaving her subliminal messages as he had read about one of the many magazines of aggressive parents of his mom.

And now, Sam Puckett is now an housewife, her personality is close enough to her sister Melanie (although she always has her good sides tying as her appetite), and is perfectly happy with her life and caring for their child.

Her dress style has also changed, more sophisticated and glamorous than before. Today, she wears a blue sheer lace crop top to long sleeved with a high neckline, as well as a long pink skirt reaching her ankles. With this set, she wears blue damen pumps and glass opal drop earrings, blue eye shadow and blue lipstick too.

Yes, Freddie took great pleasure in corrupting Sam (in a good way) to be a nice mother and a sweet housewife.

She is really beautiful, but there are also some negatives, she is not too interested in sex, she plays a bit like the women of the 50s. She cooks, cleans and takes care of their son, and he has never raised the hand on her, just leaving her an occasional kiss on the cheek.

In return for her disinterest in sex and wanting to make the happiness of her future husband, Sam is happy to let Freddie 'honor' other girls, she also enjoys seeing and (sometimes) participated with her fiance to give pleasure to other women, but only in rare occasions.

While he was going to drink another sip, Freddie gets a text message on his pearphone, he smiles as he reads the text.

 **MrSkinnyJeans: [400. In her bed.]**

Not too bad, he can take his little family to a luxury restaurant tonight.

He did not really want to do it, it's going to be 5 times this month and he just wanted a little family time before going to class today ... but his playful spirit was the strongest. He loved to do it with her: she was her first time, the one with whom everything began and that awakened that desire in him.

She is also her favorite, Freddie loves to see her denial and dependence on him. Then there was Sam, as well as the others, the feeling of corrupting them was so strong and intoxicating, how to resist? But he found the price quite low, it was necessary to arrange that.

 **FreeBenF4: [500!]**

Freddie puts the newspaper on the counter and finishes his coffee before putting it in the sink, rinsing it and putting it in the dishwasher, then he takes his pearphone again to receive a positive answer, he smiles and heads to Sam.

"I have to leave now, I just got some extra work from _pretty boy_ " he told her before giving a tender kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Sam looks at him smiling, she knew what he meant by that and she agrees. She wishes him good luck and not to get too tired.

"Byebi Maxi, be a good boy for mama" he said to his little boy, putting a kiss on his forehead, the child laughed and strongly supported his nose.

Freddie smiled at his boy's affection before putting on his jacket, taking his shoulder bag and car keys before walking to the front door. As he gave a last kiss to his fiancee (who came to close the door behind him) and walked to his car, he politely saluted his neighbor (who politely returned her) that he found a resemblance to the redhead new best friend of Sam, with her red hair.

Sam had advised him that Cat would be more than ready to receive his attentions and love, but he was not interested, it would be easy and he liked to have trouble. And above all, Freddie has one thing for the mean girls: strong outside and fragile inside.

He smiles as he just has an idea, he pulls out his pearphone to send her a last text.

Freddie felt very excited for his ' _date'_.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later,**

In front of her mirror in the bathroom, Jade West finished applying her mascara.

She would have liked to take advantage of her morning to stay in bed with her sweet boyfriend, but her " _master_ " had to call her again. She sighs, it's done 3 times this week, she really hopes she can enjoy her weekend with Beck, she just wants a bit of tranquility before starting her classes in the early afternoon.

Jade rolls her eyes angry as she hears the ringing of the bell of their apartment, indicating that he was already here. She told him not to do it so she would not wake up her boyfriend, and she knows he knows she hates it, unnecessary risks, but it amuses him. Jade closes her tube of mascara in her toilet kit, comes out of the bathroom and walks a little fast towards the front door. She opens the door to see the amused smile on her master's face.

Freddie advances to the angry beautiful girl and gives a kiss on her lips before entering inside, not needing her permission, and heads for the kitchen. Jade shakes his head and closes the door, before joining him.

"Well, so let's do it here and you'll leave after" she tells him, hoping he'll just want a quickie.

Freddie sets the tray containing the two Jet Brew coffee cups on the kitchen table, one with a capital " _ **J**_ " for Jade.

"Tss tss tss, do not be so impatient to have me inside you" he said mockingly, taking the Jade cup and giving it "your favorite coffee, black and two sugars."

Jade looks suspiciously at the cup, not doubting a second of his generosity and knowing that there is necessarily something suspicious, but she sighs and takes the cup to take a sip of her coffee. She swallows hard, she feels the bitter taste that she knows by heart, what bastard!

Freddie takes a sip of his own coffee as he watches with a small smile Jade drinking her coffee, as well as his load of serm which he took care to ejaculate in, but she pretends not to feel it. This is what he adores at Jade: her pride, she is far too proud to admit openly that she likes to be submissive to him.

And the " _constraint_ " as she often says, is Jade's only excuse for explaining her submission to Freddie, and they both know it.

"Perv" she whispers under her breath, hating and loving at the same time his little games.  
"You love it" he answers as he puts his cup on the table, before approaching her.

Freddie put his hands on the belt of her red silk dress, unfastened the belt to open her dress and make it fall to the ground, to contemplate her naked body always so delicious. He is happy to see she wears the underwears he asked her to put on: black stockings with her pink high heels (to put her ass in good shape), gloves in fishnet to her elbows, as well as the leather necklace with the words " _ **Happy Slave**_ " in silver.

He moves his hand from her neck to her breasts, which he presses firmly, before descending to her belly and lower, caressing her pubis then to her pussy. He caresses her for a few moments, before returning to her hip, he takes advantage of touching every curve of her beautiful body, almost as beautiful as his fiancee.

That's why she's his favorite, Sam has lost her fighting mind while Jade, she's still trying to fight him, even if it's totally useless.

Freddie raises his hand to take a handful of her long blond hair, he breathes long to feel her perfume so intoxicating. He had ordered her to dye her hair in blond 7 months ago, it reminds him of the good old days with Sam. He's still in love with Sam and it's not going to change, but he would have preferred that she keep her combativity, too bad!

"I should say what you do me to your dear Sam" Jade whistles between her teeth, as she feels his hands stroking her body eagerly, which began (reluctantly) to excited her.

He openly mocks her attempt to blackmail, he knows she knows perfectly well that she is bluffing, she is too much attached to Beck to risk losing him again.

"She already knows everything, but it will excite her to hear you tell our erotic stories" Freddie answers as he spreads her legs to slide two fingers in her pussy "and then, you already lick her pussy for your birthday, she was my ' _friend_ ' when you were blindfolded that time. You could tell her every time you fucked the guys and women I presented you, or when we fucked with Beck next to us, or even in bed with your sweet boyfriend into."

Jade looked down, she knows full well that she had already lost before she even started.

Freddie pulls his fingers through the Jade's lips, who knows what she has to do, and licks them until they are clean of her juice.

"Good, if we start?" he says as he takes his hand to taste what remains of her juice and saliva on his fingers in his mouth.

With that, he takes Jade's hand in his and walks quietly toward the couple's room.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, it was different from what I thought, but I am satisfied with the turn of events.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. The impulse

**A/N: Here is the sequel, with this time, the trigger of all that happened in this story, as well as in the first story with Sam.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - The impulse**

Lying in the middle of the bed, Beck Oliver slept peacefully.

Since he was back with Jade, and they both share an apartment, he now had to work to pay the rent and bills. His parents did not want to help him, they did not like the idea that their son would be back with this rude and arrogant girl.

Only Beck was as stubborn as his parents and he loved his girlfriend, so he found that night work as a barman.

He managed to round off the end of the month with all the tips that he received from the girls, as well as certain guys (and often their phone number), which they found him to their tastes. The disadvantage is that he often ended up quite late, and he could do nothing of the morning. Fortunately, he arranged that his classes at the university begin in the afternoon.

So that's why he could not suspect what's going on a few centimeters above him.

 **...**

"No Cat, the unicorns do not grow at the feet of the rainbows" Jade sighed in annoyance at the new eccentricity of her best friend.

While talking to the redhead on the phone, she is kneeling next to her boyfriend with her pearphone in her hand, and the big manhood of her " _master_ " with her other hand. She hated all the perverse games Freddie had her do ... but the danger of getting caught at any time excited her enormously.

She stroked his dick up and down, from the tip to his balls, slowly and tenderly, then she starts again, again and again. She took the pre-seminal liquid coming out of the tip, and used it as lubricant for the rest of his member. She did this by looking Freddie straight in the eye, just as he taught her, he enjoyed her submission.

While Cat continued to speak, she moved her face forward from his penis, and gave a chaste kiss on the tip, as if it was the Freddie's lips. She pulled out her tongue and licked the tip all over the surface, and Freddie shivered with pleasure as he felt the tongue piercing touching his phallus.

As he quietly let himself be sucked by the subjected beautiful girl, he glanced at his pearphone, which he sneaked up to film the whole scene on the bed. After all, he was doing this for his client who pay expensive for all these sex videos of Jade. He had already told his client that he could fuck Jade himself if he wished, but he always refused, saying that he was not worthy of touch such a living goddess.

"I leave you now, I have a job to finish" Jade said before hanging up.

She took his cock in her mouth while continuing to look him in the eye, and praying that Beck would not wake up and discover the truth. She hates Freddie to humiliate him this way, but at the same time, it excites her greatly.

Freddie has nothing against Beck, it is not against him, it is for his pleasure, and the pleasure of seeing Jade corrupt day after day.

Speaking of this, he withdraws from the warm and welcoming mouth of Jade, knowing what she wanted to do by making him cum in her mouth but he wants more now.

"Ah Jade, as beautiful as predictable" he shakes his head as he pulls out the rest of his clothes "put yourself in the position."

Jade sighed and obeyed his request, she failed by making him cum in her mouth, she hoped to win this time by finishing him quickly. She lay down on the back next to Beck, raised her legs to bend them and put her elbows under her knees to block them, and opened the slit of her pussy for Freddie. She sighed as he just stood looking at her smiling blissfully.

"Please master, give pleasure to your little slave" she begged him, as every time.

He nodded and placed himself on his knees in front of her, slipping his dick along her wet slit, touching the piercing on her clit, and slowly pushing his entire cock into her sex, making her moan with pleasure at the same time.

As Freddie begins to make love to her, Jade can not help but think how he did to conquer her ...

* * *

 **4 years earlier,**

This day was totally ruined for Jade West.

While Cat had invited her to see Tori's play with her, and Beck was coming back from Canada soon, she thought she might have spent time and had nothing to lose. Finally, the only entertaining thing was the Trina's Fall and this pseudo-investigation into an alleged guilty.

After this day in HA, and after coming to look for her boyfriend at the airport, Jade collapsed on the chaise longue of her garden, a nice place and sheltered from the gazes, thanks to the high bushes surrounding the property, as well as the swimming pool. They bathed a little in the water, but quickly their main activity was tanning.

"Jade, we're not going to stay here, do nothing for the day" Beck exclaimed.  
"Hummmm, let me tan" Jade mumbled.

She turned back on her stomach, then she smiled and casually slipped her hand under Beck's shirt.

"Jade, go babe, I'm tired" he complains moaning, doing roll the eyes of his girlfriend.  
"Pff, as you like, but know that the sun made me feel good."

To support her comment, Jade squirmed and removed her thong. Always lying on her stomach, she spread her thighs and straightened her calves, giving her boyfriend a direct view of her shiny sex. Beck passed his hand over her buttocks, then inside her thighs. She purred of desire, he slid a finger on her slit, then one inside.

Suddenly he stopped everything.

"You'll have the rest tonight" he said, straightening up.

Before she could protest, Beck went to Jade's room to take a nap, leaving her frustrated as never before. She grumbled a little, then sank into erotic dreams where her boyfriend fucked her for hours on end.

 **...**

His sex had stood up at the sight of this beautiful girl dripping of pleasure.

Freddie Benson had come to Jade's mother's house to give to Beck a DVD belonging to him. In fact, it was Tori who borrowed him and she asked him to bring him, as she was checked for her sister at the hospital. Being a good charitable soul, he agreed to serve her, as he had nothing better to do and Tori & her family were good hosts.

Arriving home, he had heard a noise behind the house and sneaked into the garden.

He had seen the young canadian actor rubbing the crotch of her frightening gothic girlfriend, who made him think of Sam. It was a very interesting scene, it awakened impulses inside Freddie, his mind became misty and he thought only of the beautiful young woman, desirable, her wet and defenseless sex.

She was asleep but her body seemed to burn from within.

He put down his bag (containing Beck's DVD) in a corner out of sight, and he approached without making a sound.

 **...**

Her slit was shining, Freddie had not been mistaken, Jade was excited.

In her sleep, she groaned. He gently passed his hand through the hair of the naked gothic, she tanned without high to have no tan mark. Her beautiful buttocks are firm and well rounded, her thighs are soft and always spread, like a door that a person would have forgotten to lock.

Her sex is wet, he entered a finger, causing another little moan. He grabbed his cock and stroked the buttocks of his prey tenderly. Freddie came closer and clung to her, he kissed her in the neck as the tip of his cock reached its target, sliding up and down her shiny slit.

"Humm sweetheart, you changed your mind?" Jade asked in a sleepy voice.

The enormous sex penetrated her at once, snatching a cry of surprise and pleasure from her.

In the distance, Sinjin Van Cleef lives with horror the girl of his dreams getting fucked by another man than Beck. Impossible to move and impossible to prevent him ... was it a good thing? If she noticed that it was not her boyfriend who made love to her. He remained watching the scene, excited and his sex in hand.

Beck's sex was really bigger than usual, but Jade was not going to complain about it.

Her boyfriend had to be particularly excited not to go to sleep, and she really hoped that he would hold out long enough to make her cum. Plated on the chaise longue, she underwent incessant assaults of what she thought was her sweet boyfriend, struggling hardly to hold back her cries of pleasure.

Freddie really took his foot, his balls struck the buttocks of his conquest with force. The calves of Jade were folded, clenched with pleasure. Every time she seemed ready to turn to look at her lover's face, he put a hand through her hair to hold her back.

He straightened her on all fours to take her in doggystyle more ' _conventional_ ', while he fucked her like an animal, he passed his hands over her breasts, exciting him more.

He also assorted a series of spanking, marking these pale buttocks of a red mark. It did not displease her, this sudden violence of her boyfriend made her wet more beautiful, she loved the good pain. Feeling his pleasure rising, he pressed her back to the ground, and pounded her with even greater force.

"Yesssssss" she was struck by an orgasm held back for several weeks.

His legs dripped wet, Freddie withdrew in a rattle and ejaculated on her back, with such power that a few drops of seeds reached Jade's hair. He wiped his cock on the buttocks of the gothic girl, gently slammed her buttocks, and he left without waiting.

Still struck by the orgasm, Jade does not react right away.

When she emerged, she was alone. She giggled, reflecting on Beck's ardor, and went to bathe. Her boyfriend reappeared a dozen minutes later to join her in the pool, he seemed so innocent that he seemed to want to make her believe that nothing had happened.

She decided to lend herself to the game, and did not evoke the torrid scene that had just happened.

 **...**

 **A/N: It was the second part, the last part will come out soon.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	3. Living under corruption and pleasure

**A/N: This is the last chapter, which always happens in the flashback.**

 **Okay, I know I'm mean with Jade but she's one of my favorite characters, and you know what they say: "We're bad with the people we love!"**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - Living under corruption and pleasure**

 **The next day,**

Lost in his thoughts, Beck did not see the shadow slipping along the house up to the window of the bathroom. This window closed badly.

The water dripped on the body of Jade, still titillated by the violent sexual act of the day before. Her boyfriend had never been so fiery, and this change was not displeasing to her. The shower door opened behind her, making her smile.

Beck rarely wanted to do again so quickly, they have a frequency of one sexual intercourse a week, see two if she is lucky. A male body stuck to her back. Machinally, she let her hand venture on the manhood that stood proudly against her buttocks.

"Well, you're in good shape right now, I also think your sex is bigger" she purrs in a satisfied voice.  
"Carly always told me that I was well equipped" a foreign voice replied.  
"What?" Jade tried to answer but a hand fell on her mouth and prevented her from shouting "huuuuuuumpf!"

She tried to free herself, but the man was too strong. He turned her over and she could see his face. She was amazed at recognizing Freddie Benson of iCarly, the guest of her rival.

"I have not been able to observe you as I wanted yesterday, you were flat on your stomach, you have a superb chest, perfect curves, and you are very cute, I see that you maintains yourself" he said, observing her bald pubis.

The hand of the young technical producer descended to the shaved sex of the gothic, who frowned and tried again to struggle.

"Relax" he whispered softly.

The fingers had fun with Jade's clitoris and her intimate lips. He knew what he was doing, she is repressing moans of pleasure.

Freddie smiles at the futile resistance of Jade, it is thanks to the many preliminaries that he had with Carly Shay, it is the only thing that he can thank her when they were in couple. She turned out to be a real bitch, always eager for sex. This is one of the reasons he was not interested anymore in her, she's easy and she did not hesitate to fuck guys behind his back.

"I loved fucking you yesterday, you asked for so much" he confides while he continues to stimulated her "you're a fucking slut, you know."

She opened her eyes in surprise, was it him? This sex, which had seemed to her thicker, this impetuosity in the act, all concorded. Seeing Jade sounded by the revelation, Freddie withdrew his hand from her mouth and turned her over again. Tight in her back, he gently caressed her hair, face, neck, breasts.

His other hand resumed his work, constantly attacking the excited clitoris. It was one thing to take a woman by pretending to be her boyfriend, it was another to see her fight against the cheating, then yield in spite of herself, spreading her thighs centimeter by centimeter, and lose a slow battle in which she was only an spectator.

The fingers of her young lover quickly seized her intimacy, plunging through her labia. She moaned with pleasure and mechanically, her hand was carried on this enormous cock trained behind her. With her eyes closed, Jade began a slow masturbation, although she struggled to walk around the enormous penis with her hand. Suddenly, a door snapping resounded in the next room, breaking the enchantment of which Jade was the victim.

"I'll fuck you hard, very hard as soon as I get the chance" Freddie whispered in her ear "I'll make you climb to the 7th heaven, you'll see."

He did not linger any more, passing again through the window and fled in silence.

A few seconds later, Beck entered the bathroom.

* * *

The afternoon was very hot, a little wind seemed unable to refresh the air.

After a good breakfast, her mother Amber West (who had taken her afternoon) read quietly on the sunbed in summer dress and a straw hat to protect himself from the sun, Beck was sleeping peacefully in a hammock a few meters away, in the shade. Jade was disappointed not to be alone at home.

Defoliated by the events of this morning, the idea that she could give herself to a guy she did not know without knowing it, totally different from his image on this webshow, it seemed unreal. Concerned that he might return to the charge and she would have difficulty resisting him. She had not seen him since the episode in the bathroom, but she felt his presence around the house, as if he was running around waiting for her to be vulnerable. Like a wolf that patiently waits for its prey making the slightest mistake to attack it.

Jade West wore a dark blue, strapless, lightweight, short-sleeved tight dress under which she had not put on a bra. She embodied the fantasy of all the males (and some girls) of HA and most adults, too, the ideal of the young teenager that one would dream of hugging.

She walked aimlessly behind the house, where there was a little wood, and walked away gradually. She found a bench abandoned (and not too damaged) in the shade and closed her eyes. Soon she was more relaxed. Jade felt she was watching, nevertheless.

Farther on her left, a young man was advancing. He was carrying a shoulder bag on his shoulder, and she did not take long to recognize Freddie, especially by his protruding musculature as he was with his open shirt. Somewhat in panic, she straightened up and headed for her mother's house. Lost and plunged into a series of chaotic images where disproportionate sex and couple life struggled, she did not care about the path.

Freddie smiled inwardly as she went in the wrong direction and headed for a small hut. He followed his defenseless prey, saw her enter the hut (apparently abandoned) to protect herself. Lost, she had just deprived herself of all possibility of escape. He entered inside.

She trembled slightly, no fear but excitement, adrenaline.

Jade knew what was going to happen, she could not do anything about it, unless someone went to look for her. At the bottom of herself, she wanted this to happen. Her chest rose to the rhythm of her accelerated breathing, she retreated despite everything as he walked towards her. Her retirement was stopped by the office in good condition.

He approached again, very close. This was not unpleasant, seeing these forged muscles excited her more. Freddie stroked her back, while kissing her neck. His kiss slipped and they kissed languorously. He ran his hand under the dress and pulled the shorty that fell to the ground. What's more sexy than a pair of buttocks only protected by a light dress?

He seized them with both hands, making her moan a little. The young lover again put his hand under the dress and caressed the inside of her thighs, then directly the shiny of wet vagina of Jade. She was already ready. Jade, faithful and somewhat jealous girlfriend, was getting ready to receive a foreign sex into her, and it was not because of a trap this time.

He lifted her and put her on the desk. Then, without more precautions, he took out his manhood from his trousers, he spread the thighs of his conquest and sank into it until the guard with a blow. She held back a cry of surprise and pleasure. She bent her legs around him, he pounded her savagely, without any consideration for her, and she loved it.

Feeling her feverish, Freddie grabbed the cotton shorty left on the floor, and stuffed it in her mouth. He continued to take her passionately for a good ten minutes. The makeshift gag stifled the groans of Jade, who struggled to contain herself. She reaches a first violent orgasm, scratching at the blood the back of her sweet aggressor.

 **...**

Sinjin passed by the woods, hoping to find seeds for his company squirrel.

Suddenly he heard cries unequivocally. He approached cautiously and glanced at behind this cabin. He nearly fell again in surprise. Her arms stretched to the tree to stand, his goddess leaned against the tree, back bent and thighs open, she was fucked by Freddie Benson. He can see closely what he had seen a few days ago.

The sex of Jade dripping with cum, expanded under the frantic assaults of a huge penis. Her eyes revolted with pleasure, she screams with throat open, her toes varnished in black clenched, her legs stretched down on her high heels. The top of her dress had fallen, revealing an ample breast that Freddie grabbed.

To complete the painting, he had seen Sinjin spy on them and advised him with his free hand to join them, but the blonde boy shook his head negatively. Instead, he pulled out his pearphone to film the scene, Freddie shrugged but smiled amused, it could serve him later, he decides to humiliate a little more this pretty girl with a personality close to Sam.

"You're a nice bitch, when I think your mother is a few meters away, you cuckolded your boyfriend with a stranger, and you love that in more!" he said with a sly smile.  
"Yes, take me very much my darling" she moans with pleasure, his degrading words excited her even more.

Freddie straightened her so that she was glued to him, before turning (with her) in front of a hidden Sinjin for the video, he continued to accentuate his shots both standing. Jade cum an umpteenth time screaming, he ejaculated powerfully into her in a rattle of pleasure. For a few minutes they just stood, Freddie stroked her lower abdomen to the ovaries.

When he had finished, the technical producer of iCarly sneered a little, retreated and kneeling Jade with her legs apart, he positioned his penis half hard at the entrance of her lips parted. She unconsciously opened her mouth to clean it until she felt his light pubic hair on her nose. Without a word, he withdrew from her mouth, with the mark of her lipstick on his cock, and went off to Sinjin to talk with him.

Jade was still sounding, but little by little, she realized that she had just cheated her boyfriend, the sperm of her lover flowed from her vagina ... she had not even thought of protecting herself. She stood up and readjusted as best she could. She went to the shower as soon as she reappeared at home. Only, and in spite of herself, the gothic girl had taken a liking to this forbidden desire.

The days before Freddie's departure to Seattle were hectic, as were the many acts of Jade's infidelities with him in various LA places.

When the little band accompanied him to the airport, Jade could feel her anus still dilated, and his sperm flowing out of it ...

* * *

 **Autumn 2015,  
** **One hour later,**

In front of the mirror next to the entrance door, Jade West readjusted her new outfit.

It was one of the many eccentricities of her lover/master. This time, he made her wear a very short outfit of french maid: the dress with petticoat in white tulle, short sleeves puffing short black, white lacing in the back, apron white&black, the garter belts attached to black stockings, as well as the two-tone headband and black high heels.

"You like it? take pleasure in torturing me and doing depraved things" she grunted, knowing that he enjoyed transforming her into his personal bimbo.  
"That's not how our relationship works, you're always willing. You can hate me, but you've never hated my games" he retorted, smiling victoriously.

Unlike Sam who was physically trapped (and she was the only one to do it), he enjoyed using mental manipulation with Jade. She is much more fun to play.

He also pulled out a wig and a venetian mask to complete her outfit. This wig has pink fluorescent hair, decorated with fluorescent blue wick, it has a square cut with a straight fringe. He can afford to buy him little things, his father's inheritance will be unlocked in a few weeks. But he did not do it for him.

He had given her instructions: she had to gone to Tori & Trina Vega's apartment in the downtown, Trina had asked her to help find a consenting girl for the birthday of one of her friend, Meredith, like a kind of prostitute. He told her that he knows a friend who will be _**EXTREMELY**_ happy to render her this service.

"... and do not forget to be a nice little submissive french maid who is delighted to serve her mistresses, at least until 1 pm" he smiles as he finishes adjusting the wig and putting on the mask to hide her identity "I would not want to stop you from having your diploma."

Jade rolled her eyes as she tries to adjust the top of her dress, he does not make her wear a bra and the neckline is so large that her breasts can out abruptly.

Fortunately she will not see Tori Fucking Vega at this party, it was already bad enough that her master made her do what he wanted, but in more, this bitch had caught them in the bathroom of a restaurant there has 2 months ... and she joined them for a threesome. Now she had to sexually satisfy Tori as well, but not without Freddie's permission, which happens rarely.

Once she finished, she walked to the door but Freddie stopped her, she turned to him (who wears a wicked smile) and sees that thing in his hands.

"One of Trina's requests, Meredith wants you to wear that ... she has special tastes, I'll give it to you" Freddie spoke with a shrug.

He lowered as he laid the diaper, so that Jade put one foot after the other in the holes, and he got up to climb up to her crotch, making sure he was well set. Once finished, Freddie opened the door to Jade giving her a wink.

"Takes a lot of fun at the party, Megan" he smiles, as he pronounces her stage name for her work.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment without looking at him, thanking inwardly for her luck that Beck was still asleep. Her master went out behind her and closed the door. A few hours later, after receiving Sinjin's money for the video, Freddie received a picture of Meredith's party sent by Trina's phone.

There are 4 girls on the picture: it's Trina & Meredith naked under the waist, getting their crotch licked by a redhead & Jade on all fours, her diaper at her knees.

It was replaced by the fist of an blonde girl in her ass expanded.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here's for this story, maybe I'll make a sequel with another girl that Freddie will have corrupted.**

 **Maybe you'll want Jade again, or Sam & Jade, it's up to you to see.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
